


"Dad?"

by MusicalManiac



Series: Even the Coldest Hearts Can Be Thawed [4]
Category: Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Eugene comforts Varian, Gen, It's kinda sad tbh, Varian thinks Eugene is his dad, last story in the series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 23:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16963935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalManiac/pseuds/MusicalManiac
Summary: Eugene has questions and wonders who will answer them.





	"Dad?"

_ “Dad?” _

 

The word hit Eugene like a truck.

 

He was unable to find the words to say to… actually he had no idea what the boy’s name even was.

 

“No, I'm not your dad,” Eugene said.

 

The kid, looked so distraught. A single tear ran down his face. The kid turned away from Eugene abruptly. 

 

“No, no. Shhh. Shhh. I’m sure your father is alright.” He soothed.

 

The boy turned on his back and muttered. He was always muttering. 

 

Eugene didn't know what else to do at that point, so he just sang a song.

 

_ This is the tale of a broken doll  _

_ She was fixed by a tailor at the age of 3 _

_ She was loved by a little girl whose name was Anna Lee _

 

Maybe like the doll, the kid could be fixed.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 4!


End file.
